


coming from inside

by spaceysharkchriss



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceysharkchriss/pseuds/spaceysharkchriss
Summary: a brief assignment written for writers' camp under the prompt "love poem focusing on a sense of longing"





	coming from inside

i feel your absence, yet you are here

 

        the stars in your eyes imprinted on me

my heart, like malfunctioning circuitry

        my body overheats

 

should you descend on me, it would be fate

        our worlds collide, our colors mix

        when, together, we become a star


End file.
